The lost memory of love
by Hayaku Panda
Summary: Axel is in pain to realize that Roxas had forgotten him, or so he thought. Roxas has no idea who Axel was, so it's up to Namine to explain who he is and why he should care. Please R&R Yaoi Warner! Don't like, don't read! Smut included.
1. Do you remember Roxas?

**Miko: My first time doing a fanfic about Kingdom hearts, but,... I felt like it was calling me to do one. Please tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**_~Axel's P.O.V.~_**

"Dammit!... Why didn't I just follow him! ...Maybe none of this stuff would of happened if I did. I know he's having a hard time cause he'd forgotten his memory. How the hell did that even happen, I don't know, but...if he knew the pain I was going through...just maybe, he'd get his memory back." I told a heartless. " Heh, look at me, I'm talking to a heartless. Only god knows how much I miss him." I slumped against a tree that was in the forest I was in, right next to that one mansion the witch was in. " I'd rather lose my memory, than a person I care about." I gazed up at the sky and yawned. "Got it memorized Roxas?" Slowly closing my, I drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

**_~Roxas P.O.V.~_**

`I walked through the forest alone, trying to get to the Gate's of the mansion where I could meet up with Pence. We were supposed to be doing our summer project about investigating a mystery within Twilight Town. We decided to split up in different areas so we can make our reports easier. The sooner we're done, the faster we could go to the beach and have fun-` I paused my thought as I spotted that one red head from earlier. I quickly hid behind a tree to hear what he was talking about to that creature.

_"I'd rather lose my memory, than the person I care about. ...Got that memorized, Roxas."_ He closed his eyes and fell asleep after that. My eyes grew wide once he said that, along with a rush guilt.

"Why me? I don't even know this guy-" I whispered quietly to myself until a voice spoke behind me.

"That's not true Roxas. You do know him, though..., it's just that you'd forgotten him" I turned quickly to see that it was Namine. She walked passed me and squatted down next to the red head. I only remained in my hiding position because I was scared that he may wake up. "It's okay Roxas. I paused time for a short moment, just so I can give you something that may put a smile on your grump face." I then slowly walked over to her. She patted the spot next to her, telling me to sit down. I nodded and complied to her request.

"What is this about Namine?" I looked over to her as she stared up at the sky. She then looked down towards the man. I didn't know why I felt shy when I stared at him, so I looked at the ground.

"...His name is Axel. You may not remember, but, you two were best friends, and yet you two secretly cared for each other." She brought out her sketch-pad and flipped to a page that showed us holding hands. A frown began to grow upon my face as I kept looking at the picture. " You remember him deep down...it's the only memory your body refused to give up when I was in the process of scattering them. The reason why I say this is because..." She then flipped her pages and stopped to a picture of him laying on the ground with me and some kid kneeling next to him...except I was crying. I looked at her slightly startled by the picture she was showing me. "I had a vision of Axel risking his life for you... I'm not precise when, but, it is up to you if you'd want to remember him... . It may be the last time you see him." She said once more.

"Does he really have to die Namine? I mean can't I prevent this from happening?" She only frowned a bit, then shook her head. I then held his right hand. Without myself being fully aware, a tear fell down from my eye. Namine gently placed a hand on my shoulder and hugged me slightly. She then stood up.

"Do not feel threat Roxas. At the end, he did something that helped save everyone's heart. He mostly did it because you were around him and he knew it. Axel may have lost his heart, but, whenever you are around him, it's as if he does have one. That is what make him special among the other's in the organization. You too Roxas." She smiled softly and turned around. "Continue..." She lastly said. ...Then she was gone. I turned back and faced Axel.

From the spot Namine was, I scooted closer to it so I could be next to him. I still clutched onto his hand for some odd reason...but it felt like I needed too. I then leaned my head over towards his chest and leaned against it..., there was no thumping...,but, it felt like something was there. With tears still falling down, I felt his body shift a bit. I froze completely as he did so.

"-_Yawn! s.f.x.-_ Roxas?" He said, being surprised. I slowly looked up at his eyes. His expression softened a bit as he saw that I was crying. He then looked down to notice that my hand was clutched onto his. "Roxas..." He said gently to me, as well as him bringing his other hand up to wipe away my tears.

"I-I'm sorry I'd forgotten you Axel... but deep down I remember you. Help me remember." I shyly looked down, but that was until I heard him chuckle. He then tilted my chin up so I could face him. His face leaned down closer to mine...but I didn't move. "Ax...el.." I whispered softly as his nose brushed gently against mine. Within seconds, our lips met.

My eyes fluttered shut, along with my arms moving up to wrap them around his neck. It felt like eternity...no...it felt like a fantasy where I didn't have to worry about anything, but it was then that my eyes shot open once my memories started to come back to me in a rush. Of all the good times...the bad times. ...He was there to protect me. I then looked in his emerald eyes as they stared at me. We then broke apart. "Sorry man, I got a bit carried away." The red scratched back of his head and looked away. This time I was the one who chuckled as he said that.

"I got it memorized this time Axel." I smiled gently to him. He, however, shot his head back to my direction and stared at me for a long time. "I should of told you that I was leaving the organization earlier... I'm sorry Axel-" Before I could finish my sentence, he pulled me into his arms and held onto me tightly. I did not say a word but only accept his embrace.

"Don't apologize anymore. I could care less about you turning on the organization. ...As long as I know you remember me...that's all I could ask for out of you." He loosened his grip and stared down at me. "I'll always love you, and protect you at all cost." He whispered into my ear. My heart thumped harshly once I heard that. I leaned my head on his chest and hugged him.

"...I love you too Axel..." I whispered back to him. I didn't know if I imagined it or not, but, ...I can hear his heart beat. With the sound of it thumping in a soothing rhythm, I drifted off into a light sleep. I'll always remember you Axel...


	2. lovers

**Miko: I've decided to continue this story because no one had taken a liking towards it. So why not make it Rated M! I don't know how good it would be sense I have a habit on making vocaloid yaoi, but, let's give it a shot ! Please leave a comment to tell me how good I did, or what could be suggested. Thank you.**

* * *

_**Roxas P.O.V.**_

I began to wake up slightly from the breeze of the wind. I shifted my body and froze once I remembered that I fell asleep on Axel not too long ago. Almost forgot.

"You finally woke up. I thought you were gonna turn into sleeping beauty for a second." I looked up to see Axel give a slightly smirk. My face started to heat up furiously, telling me that I was blushing big time. I turned my face the other way trying to hide it, but it was then that I realized how late it had gotten.

I snapped out of my thought once I felt him grab my chin to pull my face, just to give eye contact. "I wonder if this is some kind of side effect from losing your memory? You've been blushing a lot lately. Especially around me. ...Even when you didn't remember me." He raised one of his eyebrows and poked my forehead with his finger. Hearing this link made me flustered.

I smacked his hand away from my face and sat up on his lap. "You're mocking me aren't you?! I know what you're trying to say; and I'm not behaving like a girl!" I jabbed my finger against his chest while I was making my point . Out of a response he only began to chuckle, along with entangling his fingers within my hair. I pouted slightly as I watched him enjoy himself. "...You ass." I mumbled beneath my breath.

"Lighten up Roxas; I'm not saying that you're acting like a girl. You're just being strangely cute. I mean, everything you do is adorable." The red head gave a gentle smile after that sentence. "You also look like you've gotten shorter, or I've gotten taller-" "Shut up! I'm not cut- Ah~!" I gasped once I felt something pinch my butt. I Immediately covered my mouth once I saw Axels face expression turned into completely being stunned. This only made me blush far more than usual. `_Whoa...´ _Were the only words that came out of his mouth. I smacked his hand away from my butt and got off his lap quickly.

"It's getting pretty late, I think I should go back home-" "You don't have to be shy about it Roxas." The red-head stood up and grabbed my arm quickly to turn me around towards him. "You sounded very sexy. It was sexy to the point I got turned on." He purred into my ear, along with wrapping his arms around my waist. "If we're lovers, then we shouldn't hide anything around each other, right?" He kissed my forehead gently. My eyes only widened once I heard him say that sentence.

`_We're Lovers.´ _Those two words echoed throughout my head. `_You won't see Axel that long. It's up to you if you want to remember Roxas.´ _ It was then that Namines words started to flow within my mind as well. ...I don't know how long I'll have to be with Axel. Even Namine is not precise of when he'll be gone.

It was then that my heart began to throb. It made me feel uneasy. ` I have to make the best of my time with Axel before the day comes. ´

"You okay Roxas? I can take you home if you wan-" "Take me Axel." I clutched onto his coat as I faced the ground suppressing the urge to have tears fall. "I- I want us to become one cause ...,cause I know there will be a day where you won't be there. I want to remember everything that we do together, and I know that I will no matter what. My heart won't let them go even if I wanted them to because I love you that much!" I then faced up to look at his emerald eyes. They were gentle. More gentle then I could ever imagine.

"Roxas. I don't need Kingdom Hearts to bring back my heart because you already did. I wouldn't of thought that I could feel `Love´, but whenever you're around, my chest goes crazy full of happiness. Becoming one with you, being your lover, your friend, your protector is what I could ever want. ...I love you Roxas." He leaned down closer to my face, pressing his lips against mine. I didn't dare to object or move away. I want everything he could offer to me.

I slipped my arms around his neck, pushing his head closer so he could deepen the kiss. He pulled my waist closer against his, causing me to feel his hard-on through his coat. I gasped slightly as I felt it rub against my own. It gave him an opportunity to slip his tongue deep in my mouth.

He roamed freely tasting as much as he could get. It was then that I decided to play with his as well but before I could, he cupped his hands around my ass and squeezed them. This only caused my knees to go weak; as well as me submitting into more of what he's doing to me.

I wanted more of it. More of this sensation. More of his love; and more time for us alone.

"A-Ah~" I clutched onto his shoulders as I gave out another moan. My body shook uncontrollably to the point I couldn't stand steadily. As much as I didn't want to, we broke apart gasping for air as if we ran for miles non-stop. A string of saliva was connected to the both of us showing that we weren't even an inch apart. "Touch me. I want to be touched more by your hands." I panted between my words.

He gave a seductive smirk and lifted me up bridal style. I already knew we weren't going to my room, but to the mansion sense we were already close. I could only hope that time slows down for when we're in there. Even if we did, I wouldn't dare to miss a moment of what we're about to do.

* * *

**_Namine's P.O.V._**

_Once I continued time, I quickly hid behind the tree to watch how everything played out. I have gotten a bit carried away and watched more then I needed. It was about time that Roxas loosened up and allowed Axel to take him._

_As they were walking their way to the mansion, I quietly walked behind them so I could brush my hand gently on Axels back. Sense he was already holding Roxas, it made it easier for me to do the process._

_I quickly moved away back behind another tree and watched as they went. "Time stop!" I whispered loudly enough for it to happen. I couldn't help but giggle to myself. I hope they enjoy my little gift._


	3. Dirty Mansion

**Miko: Thank you very much first commenter Twilight fan. You really made me h happy to the point I'm posting another chapter. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**Roxas**_** P.O.V.**_

After about five-minutes of walking up to the mansion we finally made it up to the front door. I only laid in Axels arms quiet because I was nervous. ...He's going to be my first.

With a single sound of a click, the door was open. He took a step inside and closed the door behind him with his foot, then continued his way in the house. Everything was so quiet around here- "Are you nervous, Roxas?" The red-head pipped up, causing me to snap out of my thought. I looked up at him and met his gaze. It was then that I relaxed myself and shook my head. He smiled slightly as he began to walk upstairs quickly.

It only took seconds to reach the top. I hopped out of his arms and looked down both ways of the hallways not knowing whether to go to the room on the left or right until I saw Axel walking towards the right. I hurriedly followed right behind him as he walked further down the hall.

Making a brief stop in front of the room, he stood aside as he opened the door signaling for me to go in first. I only did as he wanted and slowly walked in. To my surprise the room was very beautiful. A large bed was placed in the middle against the wall. Crimson satin sheets were neatly spreaded onto the bed along with a large white silk blanket to cover it. The blanket had a gold and red flower design along the bottom of it. Cream colored silk curtains dropped down from the Windows. The sight of the clean wine colored carpet was perfect. A vase of roses were placed on the night stand next to the bed. ...Just beautiful.

"Amazing, right?" I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist to pull me close. " I found this room when I was done completing my tasks. Since I knew that no one really lived here, I decided to make this my resting spot." I nearly laughed once I heard that. He really would make a place his `Being lazy´ spot if he thinks no one lives there. "I guess my resting spot will have to be use used for something different now." He whispered beneath my neck before kissing it. I couldn't help but gasp slightly as his hands slipped down to my butt and cupped around it to give a nice squeeze.

"A-Ah~" I closed my eyes tightly from being embarrassed. That same hot feeling was starting to return back all over my body. All I could hear is thumping...like a heartbeat. I can't tell who it belongs to. "Ax- nng~ , Axel, stop using your power's. You're- Ah~ making the room hot!" I panted out. It was then that he stopped what he was doing and turned me around.

"Roxas, I'm not using any of my powers. That's just your body telling you that you need to get out of those clothes." I opened my eyes to see him kneeling on his knee to meet eye level. To my surprise he was right. There were no flames in sight. "I can tell that you're nervous Roxas, so I'll just help you." He winked at me. I then decided that I should let follow through instead of worrying too much.

Before he could reach his hand for my shirt, I shook my head and whispered `No´. I first took off my shoes and kicked them elsewhere across the room. My fingers slipped up to grab the edge of my pants. I closed my eyes and faced the other way as I pulled them down, but I still continued the process.

I grabbed the elastic edge of my underwear and quickly had gotten an idea to help the mood. Looking down at him and blushed as his emerald eyes made contact with my own. I couldn't help but smile. "Axel, can you help me take my underwear off." I chuckled lightly as I caught a faint blush spread onto his cheeks. It was then that he took off his gloves and placed his fingers around the edge of the elastic. Within a second, cold air swept around my lower region as he slid the underwear s down to my ankle.

"Hn, you must have been excited for a long time. Your pre-cum seems to be dripping onto the floor." He smirked as he inched his face closer to my member. I had no idea what he was talking about or what he was trying to do. "I completely forgot about my own clothes. Roxas, go to the bed." He stood back up so he could unzip his cloak. I simply nodded my head and did as he told.

On my way to the bed I took off my shirt so that I was completely naked. `It seems like I'm doing nothing at all. I'd at least like to do something to him.´ I thought silently to myself as I sat on the edge of the bed. Drifting my eyes around the room, my eyes went wide as I saw Axel walk towards me wearing nothing but his boxers. His abs were covered in sweat along with his biceps. Hell! His whole being was covered in sweat. `How come I didn't notice him being this sexy before?!´ I questioned myself as I continued to look at his body.

A chuckle escaped out of the red-heads mouth once he noticed how much I was staring at him. " I have something else that you'll like staring at." I nearly choked on my breath once he pulled his boxers down. His member sprang straight up. It was obviously bigger than my own.

"It looks so good..." I came off the bed unconsciously and went onto the floor. I crawled up to him and sat up. It looked so tempting...I want to have a taste of it so much.

Sticking my tongue out, I licked the tip of it and earned a groan from the elder. It sent so much chills down my spine to the point I decided that I wanted to taste the whole thing.

* * *

_**Axel's P.O.V.**_

I watched Roxas as he began to lick up and down my shaft. `For a kid who never experienced anything before, he's pretty good at this.´ I commented to myself as I continued to watch him lap his tongue all over it hungrily. The blondes cheeks were a bright red. His eyes were half lidded and screamed Lust. "Nng, you could suck it you wan-" I stopped myself from continuing my sentence right when Roxas quickly wrapped his lips around the tip. I watched every single movement he began to make. His soft pink lips started to move up and down my shaft coating it with his saliva.

Pulling away from it, he gasped for air. A string a saliva was connected from his mouth to my cock. He stared up at me with his lips parted in into a smile, eyes still being half lidded. I'm pretty sure his horny side had taken over- "I'm such a dirty boy, Axel. I want to be taught a lesson." This time I nearly choked on my breath once I heard him say that. Did I say his horny side took over? I actually meant his kinky side token over. It made me want to teach him a lesson to remember.

"Get on the bed and bend over." I smirked at him. He happily did as I said and hopped onto the bed and bent over so that his ass was in the air. The sight of it was beautiful. So nice and round.

I walked over to the bed and sat right behind him to take a closer look. I grabbed both of his legs and spreaded them slightly so I could get more access to view his hole. Placing my hands on his cheeks, I couldn't help but squeeze them . "Mm, Axel~" The boy made a breathy moan. Hearing that motivated me to want to hear more.

I then placed my thumbs near his entrance and spreaded his cheeks apart. It looked tight and pink. ...Exactly the way I want it. Without a warning to give, I leaned my face in and poked my tongue around his entrance. His whole was taking my tongue in like it was nothing. "Ah- ha~ Axel! Nyah!" I moved one my hand over to stroke his cock as I continued to move my tongue in and out repeatedly. I was pretty sure that I was hitting his sweet spots by the type reactions I was getting out of the kid. "M-More Axel; I- I Ahh~ , I want y-you in!" He pleaded in a needy tone that almost drove me off the edge.

Pulling my tongue out I sat up so I could place myself to his entrance, but then realize I didn't want him to face this way. I grabbed hold of his waist and turned him around so he was laying on his back. "Much better." I smirked. Spreading his legs I moved between them and placed them along my waist as I placed my tip at his entrance. "It's going to hurt Roxas, but I promise you that it will soon be replaced with pleasure. ...I love you, okay?" I leaned down and kissed his lips lightly.

"I love you too Axel." He nodded his head signaling me to push it in now. I slowly began to push the tip in until I felt him clutch onto my shoulders as hard as he could. He bit his lip trying to hide the urge to yelp. I then leaned to his chest to take one of his nubs info my mouth and suck on them to distract him from the pain as I began to push the rest in him. "F-Fuck, it hurts too much!" A tear managed to escape on the side of his eye.

`I better find that spot of his quickly.´ I thought to myself. "I'm going to moving. Once I find your little spot, you're going to forget about all the pain. Bare with me for a little while. " I wiped a tear off his cheek. He wrapped his arms around my neck to pull me down for a kiss.

I took the opportunity to start moving slowly. I tried angling more to the right to see if I could get a reaction out him. It's hard restraining myself from going harder or faster knowing that I hadn't- "A-Ah! Oh g-god!" Found it! "Pl-please, Nyaah~ faster!" He threw his head back in pleasure.

"Nnng, no problem!" I groaned out as I lifted one of his legs up to my shoulder so I could sink in deeper. "Damn Roxas, your nice and tight around me!" I slammed into him as hard as I could. The sound of moaning and skin to skin contact echoed throughout the whole room, and I loved every second of it. " Who owns you?" I nearly pulled myself completely out as I waited for an answer. Doing so only caused him to whimper. "I don't think that was an answer. I said who owns you?" I smacked the side of his ass.

"Ah! Y-You own me!" I rammed right into him, feeling the tightening heat of his hole. "I- I'm going to- Ahh~! I'm going to cum!" His eyes started to tear up from the amount of pleasure he was receiving. I felt myself coming closer as well.

Grabbing his member, I began stroking it, matching every thrust I made into Roxas. I felt his hole tightening around me to the point I was close to cumming. "A-Axel! I'm cumming! N-nyah~" His voice sang throughout the room as his cum shot onto both of our chests. I couldn't help but think of how beautiful he looked right when he did so.

With a couple more hard thrusts, I came inside him.

Pulling out of him, I laid next to him on the bed. The room was silent except for the sounds of us gasping for air. I grabbed the blankets and pulled it over the both of us. " You did great Roxas." I kissed his head gently as I pulled him closer by the waist. He only smiled slightly before resting his eyes.

I looked towards the window and saw that the moon was still in the sky. `That's weird. I would have at least thought the sunlight would be coming up by now. Oh well, I guess right after Roxas is done resting we could go for round two.´ I chuckled to myself as I leaned my head close to his neck. He always smelt like sea-salted ice cream.

With that scent intoxicating me, I slowly closed my eyes as I began to drift myself to sleep.

* * *

**_Namine's P.O.V._**

"Hm. Silence." I stopped myself from drawing once I realized there was complete silence. "I thought they'd never stop. (Sigh~ s.f.x.) They're probably going to go at it again pretty soon. " I closed my scratch book and stared at the window. "Roxas must have forgotten that I live here too... I can't go to sleep." I began to think about sleeping in one of the rooms down stairs. "Down stairs it is!" I grabbed my scratch book and headed for the rooms downstairs.


End file.
